monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayamba
Kayanba カヤンバ カヤンバ (Kayanba) is a new comrade for the hunters, alongside the returning Cha-Cha, in Monster Hunter 3 G. Said to be a competing rival of Cha-Cha, Kayanba wears a blue helmet with white markings on the face area, with two small, crab-like claws on top of the helmet. Kayanba also wears a red-striped spiral shell on its back. Both Shakalakas can join the hunter in the Single-player mode to aid the hunter and can be seen to be dancing, much like Cha-Cha, in-quest. There is also the possibility that the hunter may be able to bring one of them into Multiplayer-mode. Kayanba is not available in the beginning of the game; he will join the player once after defeating a Doboruberuku in a ★5 Quest. Kayanba's Masks Kayanba is able to share all of the masks with Cha-Cha as seen in the trailers. According to this scan, there are three new masks. *'Excavation Mask (くっさくさのお面)' - This mask's special attribute is to throw dung bombs to monsters if the hunter is being pinned down by it, also, it will 'Dung' one monster if there are two large monsters in the same area. The recovery speed for the wearer is slow, so using 'Guard UP' and/or 'Speedy Recovery is recomended. *'Whetstone Mask (砥石のお面)' - It adds the 'Whetstone mask" item to your useable items list, so, even if you don't have Whetstones, you can use the mask wearer to sharpen your weapon, It cannot be used under water, 'and it has a recovery time before you can use again that is reduced based on the mastery level. *'Negation Mask (ウチケシのお面) - It can remove status effects as well as elemental blight when pinged. The wearer will be very likely to not attack but when enraged will shoot small thunder-balls that act like Jinouga's lightning summon. Apart from these officially revealed masks, other 9 new masks can be unlocked in-game: *'Fake Melynx (メラルーフェイク) '- Throws felvine bombs that will sometimes make the monster drop shinys, with a low chance of being a gem/jewel. *'Pitfall Mask (落とし穴のお面)' - When pinged, the wearer will set up itself as a 'Pitfal Trap' for large monsters, the wearer will be less likely to gather but often, if a large monster is successfully trapped, the wearer will acquire one 'Carve'. It Cannot be used underwater. Also, when enraged, the wearer will shoot small fireballs to the monsters around him similar to the ones from the 'Lamp Mask'. If the trap is deployed and a monster destroys the trap from an underground attack (Diablos, Black Diablos, Agnaktor, Agnaktor Sub., Happurubokka, and/or any monster who can dig underground) the wearer of the mask will die instantly. The cooldown time for the reuse of the trap will lower with higher mastery level, at Mastery Leve 5 it will take about 17 minutes between uses. *''Rathalos Mask (れうすのお面) '- When pinged the wearer will 'Roar' acting as a sonic bomb, main attacks will be melee but when enraged it will shoot fireballs like Rathalos/Rathian, if the hunter is hit, it will be sent flying similar to when hit by hammer's super pound. *Fake Gagua (ガーグァフェイク) '- The wearer will be less likely to attack, but when scarred/hit it will flea the area leaving an item behind, the item left will variate depending on the 'Mask Mastery' level, but the most common item/shiny left behind will be First Aid and/or Herb *Your Best Face (Golden Mask) (''最高のお面) - Will block any incoming attack from either monsters or hunter, when enraged it will go berserk and attack the monster ignoring it's health, if the wearer stays in berserk mode for too long without taking damage it will 'Burst' causing his health to drop to zero. *'Cannon Mask (大砲のお面)' - When pinged, the wearer will transform into a cannon that will automatically aim at a large monster and shoot the other Shakalaka, dealing massive damage but also killing the "cannonball". *''Dharma Mask (''ダルマのお面) - *''Fake Keroro (ケロロフェイク) '- Same as the Whetstone and Double BBQ Spit, this adds the 'Frog' to the usable items, so you can use it as fishing bait that works the same as a regular Frog. ''I''f you set up a trap before you start fishing, when pulling a large monster out (Gobul, Plesioth, Green Plesioth) it will go directly into the trap if whitin reach. Also, when enraged, it will make different face expressions. *Pirate J Mask (海賊Ｊのお面)''' - Fondness Level Cha-Cha and Kayanba seems to have a fondness counter showing the relationship between them. This seems to effect their exp income and chances of dancing together. Gallery Image:MH3G-Kayanba Art 01.png|Artwork of Kayanba. Image:MH3G-Kayanba ChaCha.png|Kayanba with Cha-Cha Image:Famitsu MH3G Scan More 03.jpg|Famitsu November Scan 1 Image:Famitsu MH3G Scan More 04.jpg|Famitsu November Scan 2 Image:MH3G-Kayanba Art 03.png Image:MH3G-Kayanba Mask 01.jpg Image:MH3G-Kayanba Mask 02.jpg Image:MH3G-Kayanba Mask 03.png Shinka02 p32 l.jpg Category:Characters Category:MH3U Database